


Entre Los Sueños y Los Labios

by mercyluv



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6927, Dream Sex, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, MukuTsuna, Mukuro has his own body, One-Sided Attraction, Sloppy Makeouts, i just want them to be happy ok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Mukuro había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero el peor fue haber pensado que amar es algo que puede olvidarse como se olvidan los recuerdos.





	Entre Los Sueños y Los Labios

Lo que empezó como un cosquilleo, la sospecha de una molestia física, una tortura de la mente, se convirtió en algo tan abrumador que no lo dejaba dormir. La energía que Rokudo Mukuro le ponía a inventarse alguna excusa para la falta de atención de sus tareas diarias ya superaba a la que le ponía para manifestarse. Apretaba los dientes, mascaba los pedazos de piel que le permitían las mejillas para entretener el pensamiento de la obviedad. Ni en sueños podía estar tranquilo. Mukuro era un hombre inteligente, pero le había tomado muchísimo tiempo darse cuenta que lo que lo consumía no era un ataque enemigo y mucho menos su falta de poder: era amor. 

¿Amor? ¿Según quién?

Según él, por supuesto. Los años a la sombra de la figura de Sawada Tsunayoshi terminaron por comprar su corazón. Desde que lo conoció en la flor de su juventud, algo más que la idea de poseer su cuerpo le llamó la atención. Pudo haber sido ese espíritu abrumador, el calor de un fuego que azotaba su espalda o la emoción que le surgía verlo reír. Pronto se registró como un adicto a su sonrisa, a la manera en que lo felicitaba por completar sus misiones sin bajas de civiles. 

Lo había maldecido. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi le había abierto el apetito y la consciencia, lo buscaba por la ventana de su habitación, de la escuela y de sus sueños, pero a esos aposentos nunca pudo entrar. Era como un vampiro que solo podía quedarse en el marco de la puerta, buscando hacer contacto con sus ojos malditos para atraer al humano. Nunca funcionó como quería que lo hiciera, entonces divagó en las periferias de su mente. El espíritu de Tsunayoshi jamás cedió, pero el suyo sí y luego cometería uno de los grandes pecados de su pasado, una decisión que acabó por atormentarlo. Lo que pensó que sería arrancar las raíces, se transformó en el cuidado más sublime del querer.

 

Una noche de su juventud, incauto, Mukuro dejó una puerta abierta en la que él se coló como si fuera su propio sueño. Cuando lo vió, perdido y desubicado en un mundo que no le pertenecía, se llevó una mano al pecho. Tsuyanoshi estaba hermoso entre una densa niebla hecha de recuerdos que se confundía con la piel de su cuello. Recordó el sonrojo severo que se le pasó hasta las manos y cómo, con gentileza, conversaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

_ “Sé que esto te duele, Mukuro” _ Le dijo, angustiado más allá de su propio bien.

_ “¿Oh? Yo me siento perfectamente bien.” _ Respondió él, con los labios secos pero expectantes, su mirada bicolor tenía la misma impaciencia, paseándose por los relieves del rostro esponjado por una noche sin descanso. Mukuro contuvo las ganas de morderle la piel tenía más deseo escondido del que pensaba.

Tsuyanoshi alzó los hombros como si estuviera tragándose las palabras y las sospechas. El Guardián de la Niebla necesitó del silencio para atarse las manos al cuerpo, para evitar moverse por impulso para tocarle el cuello. Tenía una mirada precisa que podía matar a cualquier hombre y ahí estaba, con la suavidad con la que ves una rosa que necesita de agua.

_ “No, sé que te duele. Lo siento.”  _ Mukuro se mordió la lengua.  _ “Está en el aire.” _

_ “Nadie te pidió que entraras, ¿sabes?” _ Le sonrió, Mukuro de pronto se había puesto a la defensiva.  _ “Muy grosero de su parte, Décimo...”  _ lo dijo con asco en las sílabas, como si hablar le costara.  _ “¿Le gustaría que gustaría que hiciera eso con sus propios sueños?” _

Tsunayoshi rió con los nervios saliendo de cada suspiro. Mukuro jamás se había sentido tan responsable.

_ “Sé que nadie me lo pidió, pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo.” _ Tsunayoshi empezó a explicar. La ira se expandió por el cuerpo de Mukuro. _ “Quizás lo único que necesitas es una buena compañía.” _

 

_ No me hagas reír. ¿Yo? ¿Compañía de un Vongola como tú? Estás vulnerable, Décimo. Quiero tomarte del cuello y ahorcarte. Voy a matarte ahora mismo, callaré con esto tus suposiciones idiotas, te vas a llevar a la tumba mi vulnerabilidad… todo. Yo- _

 

Mukuro tenía la garganta atada, el movimiento de sus piernas habló primero que él y cuando Tsuna le pidió que se hiciera para atrás, no pasó así. ¿Quería cortarlo, morderlo, besarlo? Consumirlo era la palabra apropiada. Mukuro se pegó al pecho del joven y lo besó con una profundidad contenida, de una pasión que no se halla en la consciencia. Era verdad que el aire estaba más contenido y espaciado porque imitaba la prisión a la que lo habían condenado y él lo había entendido con una rapidez monstruosa, como si tuviera la empatía en la punta de los ojos, tan abiertos y receptivos… Mukuro urgió de romper las tensiones. Todo salió a flote, hasta el deseo. 

El sueño le había permitido entender que poseer a Tsunayoshi no rendidía los frutos que tendría una vida a su lado. Sí. La eternidad con él, pasar los años y los días con el heredero de los Vongola no era solo lo que quería, sino lo que necesitaba.

Ambos entreabrieron los ojos, pero no detuvieron el beso. Tsunayoshi al contrario, abrió la boca para permitir que entrara a sus anchas. Le había dado el paso a los canales de su lengua, a que le probara todo el cuerpo. Mukuro se regodeó con cada beso, con cada caricia que se convirtieron en gemidos. Lo estaba dominando desde el alma y con justa razón, esto significaba que Sawada Tsuyanoshi era  _ suyo _ .  _ Es mío.  _ Pensó, con la pasión sobre la lengua. Lo había clamado con los besos y el tiempo que se tomó en entrar al cuerpo del Décimo que temblaba después de cada orgasmo. 

_ “Te quiero” _ confesó Tsuna, entre besos, entre palabras de amor que Mukuro bebía. Eran todas para él, consumió a su amante con la rapidez de un hombre famélico que no espera a masticar para que caiga la comida a su estómago. Fue hasta entonces que lo vio a los ojos. El brillo indescriptible de un chico enamorado le congeló el cuerpo. Después de una lista de embestidas y caricias, se separó de Tsunayoshi. Hacerlo le había costado, se había sentido como si arrancara la piel del pecho, la que los unía del corazón. Dolió.

Desesperado, Mukuro se quedó observando a un Tsuna que aún se recuperaba. Reconoció lo que había hecho, lo que le iba a costar, los años de trabajo que había tirado a la basura por dejarse vencer a un capricho diminuto. ¿Era más importante esto o destruír todo lo que representaba? ¡No podía hacerse para atrás cuando estaba tan cerca! Desesperado y sin decirle nada, volvió a pegarse al Décimo para besarlo una vez más. La última vez, prometió. 

No se separó ni aunque Tsuna se lo pidiera, ni aunque tampoco él quería terminar con todo. Cerró los ojos y colocó sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de su amado Tsunayoshi para arrancarle la memoria del sueño. Lo aventó de vuelta al mundo, a un despertar severo como de pesadilla y él se quedaría enfrascado en aquella prisión de neblina y recuerdos. El aroma de Tsunayoshi se embebió por entre sus dedos y cuando todo terminó, se acostó para ver el cielo italiano de una vida. Mukuro cerró los ojos. Hacer que se olvidara de ese sueño, de esa confesión y de ese instante no había tomado la mejor decisión y con el tiempo, cada día se arrepentiría más.

 

A la mañana siguiente, pensó que se esfumaría con los días. Que él también terminaría olvidando la compañía del Décimo así como había olvidado los de muchos otros que estuvieron antes que él, pero no fue así. El recuerdo se incrementó como una enfermedad de la que no tenía cura. Se repetían los gemidos en su cabeza como si golpearan las paredes de la memoria en forma de ecos infelices y frustrantes que no lograba callar. La sonrisa de Tsuna fue una droga, algo que le ayudaba a olvidarse del profundo dolor a la vida que había renunciado. La memoria del último sueño compartido, el único instante en que se sintió eterno todavía estaba encima de él, así como la luna lo estaba en el recuerdo de su cielo estrellado. 

El deseo de volver a consumirlo se volvió tan intenso que intentó ahogarlo en otros placeres pero no le bastaba. Logró ignorarlo, hacer de lado el nombre evidente del sentir que lo mataba y creció de pie, callado pero junto con Tsunayoshi a quien acompañaría para el resto de su crecimiento y batallas. Hasta cuando recuperó su cuerpo de la prisión. Mukuro siempre peleó a su lado, sangró por él. Los segundos se convirtieron en años pero no se movió de donde estaba. Algo no se lo permitía.

No se había atrevido a ponerle un nombre real a su sentir hasta después de que se mudó a la casa Vongola, luego de que Sawada Tsunayoshi aceptara la tarea de heredar a la familia Vongola. Aquella poderosa casa que celebraba un heredero, también celebraba a todos los guardianes que se unieron con él. Mukuro aún sentía un profundo desprecio a la vida de la mafia y guardó el asco detrás de la lengua para acercarse todavía más al jefe con la necesidad renovada de destruir todo lo que significaba. 

Al principio la excusa que su cabeza había adoptado era para eventualmente consumir al jefe funcionaba. Pasaba las noches contento, convencido de que cuando menos lo notara, causaría un daño lo suficientemente diminuto para que nadie sospechara...pero por dentro él sabía que tenía que ver con el sueño que lo había obligado a olvidar. Tuvo muchas oportunidades para cortarlo: Mukuro se había asegurado de hacerse de un espacio en las juntas, en las reuniones, en su oficina, leía los reportes del día siguiente al borde de la cama del Décimo, lo acompañaba a sus juntas, a sus lecciones de italiano… hasta era personalmente atendido por él cuando regresaba de las misiones. Aún así, nunca se atrevió siquiera a levantar un dedo para herirlo. Estaba muy ocupado observando los ojos de cristal cortado de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Estaba maldito.

Tsuna estaba tan abierto y tan vulnerable como la noche que compartieron que eventualmente fue imposible siquiera considerar la idea de lastimarlo para quedarse con su cuerpo. No tenía la fortaleza ni las ganas de hacerlo si no era exactamente igual que como lo había hecho aquella noche. ¿Cómo hacer recordar al Décimo que le robó el primer beso, la primera caricia? ¿Cómo arrancarle la posibilidad de una vida gentil? 

Nadie sospechaba de sus conflictos espirituales, mucho menos de sus intenciones turbias pero esto, claro, solo le rasgaba más el espíritu. El único que lo hacía era Gokudera, quien ladraba como un perro viejo y enfermo lo haría hacia las sombras a la pared.

—Si te atreves a lastimarlo, te voy a matar.— Le amenazó un día, tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta para empujarlo hacia la pared. Mukuro sonrió, sabía que desde hace varios años estaba molesto con él. Se había convertido en la mano derecha del Décimo. Gokudera habría matado por ese puesto. Era el perro más fiel de la mafia después de todo.

—El Décimo te tiene buena fe, pero yo no.

Mukuro levantó la barbilla.

—¿Oya? Eso me halaga mucho...— Esquivó la primera llamarada de la poca paciencia de Gokudera. No le temía a la lista interminable de insultos y gritos del Guardián de la Tormenta, habían pasado suficientes años para conocer el modus operandi del muchacho. 

—No debería. No mereces el lugar que tienes. 

—¿Porqué no te quejas con él directamente?— Sugirió Mukuro, guardándose las palabras más filosas para otra noche. 

—Ya lo hice.— Gokudera metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.  _ Nada discreto. _ Pensó Mukuro. —No me escucha ahora, pero lo hará cuando cometas un error. Te juro que estaré ahí cuando lo hagas.

—No quiero que te quedes esperando, Gokudera.

La tensión inundó el aire, lo que pensó que iba a convertirse en una pelea de gran escala se apagó al instante. A pesar de que la ira era el vicio de cabecera del Guardián de la Tormenta, bajó sus armas y apagó el fuego de sus dinamitas. Mukuro sonrió otra vez. Seguramente lo hizo para no llamar la atención del Décimo o de nadie más. Era un perro, pero al menos estaba bien entrenado. Hayato circuló alrededor de Mukuro sin romper el contacto. Aún recordaba lo que le había hecho a Tsuna después de tantos años, la temporada de pelea, la amenaza de consumirlo, de poseer su cuerpo. Le hirvió la sangre al recordar que el Décimo le hubiera abierto las puertas después de todo lo que le hizo.

—No te quitaré los ojos de encima.— Gokudera dijo su última amenaza y se marchó, dejando al  Guardián de la Niebla con las palabras en la boca. Esperó a que se marchara para hacerlo él también. Poco le importaba su razonamiento moral. Mukuro tenía lo que quería: la cercanía. Sabía que en esencia: quería asegurarse de que podía estar con él y mientras Tsunayoshi no se quejara, él aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tuviera.

Pero tampoco se sentía satisfecho. El deseo no era suficiente, saberse útil tampoco lo era. Entonces, el sentimiento se clareó. Le puso nombre. Era amor, siempre lo fue. Se hizo tierno, como el agua que baja de las montañas, filtrada y helada. No se había dado cuenta cuando la fortaleza del líquido se hizo lugar entre las piedras, formó caudales irreparables y lo nutrió. Mukuro lo había subestimado. El poder de la insistencia de un sentimiento que no se calla puede hacer lagunas interiores en donde no hay más remedio que nadar. 

En lugar de acercarse a Tsunayoshi y devolverle un recuerdo que no estaba en él arrancarle, decidió resignarse. Era mucho mejor nadar en soledad que nadar esperando. La persona que quería merecía una vida diferente a la que él podía ofrecerle y la vergüenza de no poder enfrentarse a sus deseos ni a él lo obligaron a hacerse a un lado. No tenía que amar a la mafia para servirla, solo tenía que quererlo a él y eso tenía que ser suficiente. 

 

—...En resumen, esos son los asuntos de mañana.— Concluyó Mukuro, luego de haber terminado de leer las tareas que el Décimo tenía que atender el día siguiente. Lo escuchaba, pero dormitaba. Mukuro dejó el reporte en la mesa de noche del Décimo, observando de reojo a Tsunayoshi. Estaba impaciente, casi sin sueño.—Contamos con su cooperación para que las cláusulas del trato queden decididas para mañana, Décimo. No queremos retrasos.—

—Ya lo sé. 

Sonaba vencido, apartado de sí mismo. Mukuro afiló la mirada. No tenía que preguntarle nada para saber que Tsunayoshi le estaba ocultando algo. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera que no se atrevía a decir, no estaba en él arrancarle las palabras. El trato que estaban por firmar necesitaría de mucha actividad de los demás guardianes. Había mucho en qué pensar y poco tiempo para prepararse. 

—Si esto es todo, entonces...— Bajó su cabeza despedirse. Luego de que se dio la vuelta, pasó saliva para quitarse las ganas que tenía de permanecer ahí, sentarse a un lado de la cama, observarlo dormir y ver cómo sus sueños se iban desplegando frente a él. Esta noche, sin embargo, fue como si sus deseos se hubieran traspasado hasta las manos del Décimo, quien lo había tomado con fuerza de su abrigo negro.

—No te vayas.

Un ruego, la voz le salió tan quedita que se confundió con un susurro. Mukuro tuvo que voltear para observar la escena y tergiversarla en sus memorias. Tsuna tenía los ojos igual de brillantes que en aquel sueño, la garganta se le secó de pronto y aunque sabía que las palabras no le iban a salir con la naturalidad que necesitaba, pero era bueno fingiendo.

— _ Kufufu _ … Décimo, ¿tiene miedo o algo así? 

—Sé de la misión.— Entonces se le fue la sonrisa. Otra vez, había subestimado al Décimo. No era idiota, claro que iba a enterarse de lo que pasaba en su casa. Tenía razón para preocuparse. La misión era delicada y riesgosa. Precisamente por eso se había ofrecido en ir. Servirle a Tsuna en la distancia le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Irás a analizar la posición y planes de la casa Arbore, ¿cierto?

Mukuro fue acercándose a quien servía, el rostro cubierto por la ligera tela que hacía su cabello. Podía oler la frescura de las sábanas desde donde estaba.

—¿Sugieres que no vaya? No es muy sabio firmar un documento con ellos sin investigarlos.

—Quiero ir con ustedes.

Mukuro rió.

—No vamos a arriesgar a la cabeza de la familia Vongola. 

—P-pero es peligroso que vayas...

—Más peligroso es estar aquí ciegos y sin información.— Tsunayoshi se mordió los labios. Ambos sabían que pedir que se quedara era estúpido porque estaría perdiéndose de un eslabón importante. Además, Reborn lo mataría si se enterara que dio una orden directa así como así, aventajándose de su poder. Bajó la cabeza con impotencia entre los dientes, pero Mukuro lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. El brillo color té le atravesó el corazón otra vez, como muchas otras noches.

—No te preocupes. Vas a estar aquí para curarme las heridas, ¿verdad?

—Idiota, trata de llegar íntegro, ¿sí?.

Risas, Mukuro no se tapó la boca pero Tsunayoshi sí lo hizo. No quiso leer mucho entre sus vergüenzas. Ya era bastante difícil que dijera lo que pensaba como para que ahora le pusiera otras intepretaciones que no le correspondían, Mukuro sabía que no sería bueno para ambos.

—Te lo prometo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

A pesar de haberse dicho lo que tenían que decirse, el Décimo tenía algo más entre labios. No lo soltó de la gabardina y fue insistente en no romper el contacto visual. En lugar de levantarse, Mukuro esperó. Estaba sentado en la cama, justo en el borde. No hubo silencio porque la boca de Tsuna se abría y se cerraba, al guardián de niebla se le antojó como un corazón que se expande y se contrae, igual que una emoción que ya no puede guardarse. 

—Mukuro, Te amo.

La confesión los tomó por sorpresa a los dos. Mukuro se acomodó la corbata del cuello y puso los ojos en la esquina de la habitación en lo que el silencio de la habitación se hizo inmensamente doloroso. Entonces, volvió a poner atención a la mirada del Décimo. Era el mismo ardor, la misma necesidad esperanzada y acuosa de la que se había colgado por tantos años. No. Tenía que ser una broma. Él se había encargado de todo.

—Oya, oya, ¿estás soñando despierto, Vongola?— Acomodó las sábanas con una sonrisa fabricada e intentó levantarse con más rapidez. Tsunayoshi no se lo permitió. Herido y ofendido, tomó el cuello de Mukuro para acercarlo. El Guardián de la Niebla se resistió.

—¿Por qué me ignoras?— No respondió, tenía los ojos en otro lado, como si estuviera cara a cara con Medusa. —Hablo en serio, Mukuro. Quería decírselo antes de que te fueras. Te amo. Es la verdad. Te amo.

—...Qué injusto eres, Tsuna. 

Contenido y sin moverse, Mukuro recobró la conexión visual que habían perdido. Ambos se habían abierto sin pensarlo, con la mente consumida el uno sobre el otro. Todavía lo recordaba, inocente y bajo sus brazos, todo extendido como ahora lo estaba. Era el jefe de la mafia, pero también era claramente el amor de su vida. Había sido un tonto, pensó que había perdido lo que los unía pero nunca se separaron. Siempre se tuvieron en las manos del otro, en los ojos del otro. Vivieron atados sin saberlo y Mukuro lo único que hizo fue retrasar lo inevitable. Se mordió los labios, frustrado, halló una explicación sencilla. Levantó su mano enguantada y le acarició las mejillas.

—Me encargué de borrarlo todo de tu mente...pero supongo que no puedo borrar el corazón, ¿cierto? 

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Quieres recordarlo?

Sin miedo, con las manos atoradas en las mejillas del Décimo, Mukuro cortó distancia y se besaron. El recuerdo que se atrevió a arrancarle volvió a Tsuna de nuevo y sintió cómo el humo de aquella noche regresó a casa. El Décimo se sonrojó y abrió los ojos que fue la señal para que Mukuro se separara. No le dijo nada, esperó a que las palabras se formaran sobre la lengua de Tsunayoshi que estaba más viva que nunca, con las letras arrastrándose sobre ella como un pez en la corriente. 

—¿Porqué hiciste eso?— Preguntó al fin, sin dolor.

—Porque quería olvidarte. Tenía que poseerte para acabar con la mafia.— Explicó Mukuro, con una sonrisa que Tsunayoshi espejeó. 

—Pero no contaba con que iba a amarte tanto. Soy un cobarde. No pude hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Siempre tuve la sensación de que algo pasó esa noche.

Mukuro se quitó los guantes con los dientes, empezó a espantar las lágrimas que estaban por caer de esos ojos cafés.

—Estoy tan feliz, Mukuro. Siempre nos quisimos, ¿cierto?

Él asintió, la intimidad del instante se contagió entre ambos y luego de verse a los ojos, supieron que habían dejado salir un océano de agua que ya no iban a contener. 

—Me hubiera bastado con que me dejaras estar a tu lado. 

Apretó los hombros de Tsuna y el Décimo alzó una mano para acariciarle el cabello, la nuca y detrás de las orejas. Sintió la piel de Mukuro temblar cuando se acercó para tener los rostros más juntos, sin miedo se acercó a él para verse a los ojos y encontraron algo que no tenían antes: la verdad. Tsuna se pasó la lengua por los labios y Mukuro lo hizo también.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Instantáneamente, Mukuro echó a Tsunayoshi a la cama. Habían pasado muchos años y muchas torturas para aguantar un segundo más. Con una risa entre los labios y entre el pecho, se quitó el otro guante. 

—Por supuesto que no.

 

Como ambos lo habían querido en sueños, compartieron la cama. Mukuro imitó todo lo que recordaba del encuentro inicial. Empezó con el cuello, asegurándose de que cada vez que moviera los labios Tsunayoshi reaccionara. Fue hacia atrás de sus orejas cuando su propia respiración se había incrementado. 

—Muku…

Marcó un ritmo, lo besó en cuerpo y espíritu hasta que todo Tsunayoshi se hubiera abierto otra vez. Estaba mucho más hermoso, mucho más oral, con menos vergüenza en sus expresiones. Le estaba dando todo lo que no pudo darle entonces. Era mejor que en fantasías o recuerdos nublados. Lo tenía sometido con su propio cuerpo, con toda la potencia de la carne.

—Shh...relájate.— Le dijo directamente sobre su oído cuando sabía que estaba poniéndose impaciente.

—Siente mis dedos.

Así lo hizo, uno por uno fueron tocándole la entrepierna, alrededor de la figura de su erección, entre las piernas… no lo desnudó hasta que Tsunayoshi se lo rogó con los ojos y aún así, Mukuro disfrutaba inmensamente del descaro del Décimo. Quería que rogara más, que dejara el título de lado. En esa cama y cuando él estaba ahí, de ahora en adelante no estarían los límites de los títulos comunes, ahí eran amantes que vivían por el placer del otro. 

Mukuro también moriría por el placer de Tsunayoshi.  

—¿Es suficiente, Tsuna?

No esperaba una respuesta, Tsunayoshi solo era capaz de gemir, de reaccionar ante sus dedos. Lo mejor era que no quería otra cosa. Aquellos ruidos eran propios de un joven enamorado, de quien buscaba el placer que solo él podía darle. Mukuro controlaba su dolor y su placer, sus fantasías, la liberación de la tensión. Estaba bajo sus manos ansiosas que por naturaleza, incrementaron su ritmo. Tsunayoshi levantó las caderas.

—Eres tan bueno, te abres tanto, me recibes tan bien, tan bien...

Se separó de pronto y antes de que Tsuna soltara el primer suspiro de la desesperación, Mukuro lo tomó del vientre para pegar esa espalda a su pecho caliente y expuesto. Con el rostro de su guardián justo detrás de su oreja, era imposible quedarse callado.

—Respira hondo.

Con una desesperación que ardía, Mukuro fue presionando donde había preparado con sus dedos, que gracias a la lubricación de una preparación exitosa, dieron entrada a la erección del guardián que estaba cada vez más impaciente. Tsunayoshi lo recibió con lentitud, registró el instante en que se sintió lleno y sin decir nada más, Mukuro empezó a embestirlo con golpes llanos y fuertes.

Hubo sudor, las lágrimas se quedaron dentro de los ojos de ambos porque no querían perderse del instante en que terminaran. Tsuna todavía no perdía el ímpetu, se mantuvo derecho y firme para que Mukuro no fallara los golpes. Cada uno más fuerte que el otro, sentía que una ola de calor estaba inundándolo por dentro. Lo acariciaba con tanta precisión e insistencia que era cuestión de tiempo para que acabara. Pasó saliva. El ilusionista se encargó de besarle la nuca y morderla como un animal que pide posesión. El interior del Décimo se tensó. 

—Mu...kuro.— Dijo, ahogado entre suspiros y gritos diminutos pero constantes. Cerró los ojos.—V-Voy...— Se tomó otro momento, en su cabeza solo había humo, la neblina constante de un placer que se recibe. —Me voy...a...—

—¿Vas a qué?— Aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, Mukuro urgió a la claridad de sus pensamientos porque no estaba ahí. Ver a Sawada Tsunayoshi tan deshecho solo le incrementó la emoción.

—Me voy a…

—Hazlo, Tsuna.— Susurró, esta vez con una rapidez e insistencia que no había hecho antes. —Hazlo para mí. Hazlo para mí.— Bajó la voz y la mano que lo sostenía del vientre para masturbarlo. Podía sentirle la piel caliente y espesa golpear contra la suya en cada embestida calculada. Fue así como lo hizo aquella noche. Le arrancaría el suspiro, el orgasmo y el placer, pero de su mano nada más. Que terminara entre sus dedos y por su voluntad era el pico del deseo.

Acostó el Décimo para que descansara la espalda y se enterrara en las sábanas cuando llegara el orgasmo. Buscó los ojos de Tsuna y aunque cubiertos por una tela delicada de lágrimas, podía verlo. Estaban conectados, compartiendo el alma, el placer y la vida. Mukuro pensó, cuando el Décimo empezaba a tensarse, que si su destino era morir por él lo aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tsunayoshi gritó, con lo que se dio el permiso de acelerar sus golpes. Estaba al borde de su propio placer. Trabó la quijada y levantó la pierna del Décimo para entrar en ángulo. Los ojos mullidos, gentiles y transparentes de Tsuna lo encontraron y Mukuro lo calló en besos que humedecidos, entraron al final del orgasmo del Décimo y al principio del ilusionista que se entrelazaron. Ambos placeres trenzados se mezclaron con los espasmos. Tsunayoshi por primera vez se sintió tibio y lleno. 

Con la fuerza que le quedaba, Mukuro fue recargándose a la cama, justo a un lado del Décimo. Suspiró por primera vez, con los ojos en el techo. Tsuna aprovechó para acostarse en su pecho.

—Mukuro.— Empezó, no tardó mucho para entrelazar sus dedos con la mano larga del ilusionista.—Siempre me tuviste y siempre me tendrás.

El guardián sonrió y sin decirle nada, le limpió el sudor de la frente. Se mantuvieron callados porque no les quedaba más que hablarse con las expresiones más sinceras del espíritu. Aunque estaban cansados, no durmieron. No por miedo a los sueños, sino porque en la realidad y en esa noche tenían lo que siempre habían querido: la compañía. 

**Author's Note:**

> -sniff- Ok llevaba días ahogada en mucho material 6927 y para dejarlo en paz, decidí escribir esto como calentamiento. Creo que se lo merecían, amo a esta pareja con todo mi corazón y necesitaba esto. LQM amicos lectores me voy pero recuerden que Mukuro x Tsuna es canon.


End file.
